Many services provided to users give the users access to vast amounts of data. For instance, many location-based services provide information to users regarding Points of Interest (POIs) that are near the users' current locations. Other services provide information to users regarding other users or crowds of users near the users' current locations. The vast amount of data returned to the users by such services can be overwhelming. This problem is further compounded by the often limited screen space available on mobile devices on which the data can be displayed. Thus, there is a need for an intuitive interface that enables a user to understand, navigate, and utilize vast amounts of data.